militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
215th Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Training and Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 215th Brigade ''' (215 Bde) was a Home Service formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 215 Bde was part of the 72nd Division, a Home Service division raised in late 1916. It had the dual role of training men for overseas drafts and providing forces for home defence. The brigade was previously known as the 8th Provisional Brigade.http://www.1914-1918.net/72div.html Composition The following infantry battalions served in 215 Bde during World War I: *28th Provisional Battalion, became 13th Battalion, Lincolnshire Regiment (left by July 1917) *70th Provisional Battalion, became 15th Battalion, Royal Sussex Regiment *81st Provisional Battalion, became 18th Battalion, Royal Warwickshire Regiment (left by 24 December 1917) *258th Graduated Battalion, joined 23 July 1917, became 51st (Graduated) Battalion, Durham Light Infantry 27 October 1917 *259th Graduated Battalion, joined 24 September 1917, became 51st (Graduated) Battalion, Royal Fusiliers 27 October 1917 On 21 December 1917 orders were issued to break up 72nd Division. Disbandment began in January 1918 and its last elements disappeared on 8 April 1918. World War II A new brigade was formed under the title of '''215th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) for service in the United Kingdom on 10 October 1940 by No 15 Infantry Training Group in West Lancashire Area. It was composed of newly-raised infantry battalions formed of conscripts.Joslen, p. 378.http://web.archive.org/web/20060424190502/http://geocities.com/lightackack/ Composition The composition of 215th Bde during World War II was as follows: * 7th Battalion Loyal Regiment (North Lancashire) (converted to 92nd (Loyals) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery on 27 November 1941)http://www.ra39-45.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/laa/page86.html * 8th Battalion Loyals (until 27 November 1941) * 9th Battalion Loyals (converted to 148th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps on 22 November 1941)Forty, p. 50. * 12th Battalion Royal Welch Fusiliers (until 8 May 1941, then 24 October–21 December 1941) * 8th Battalion Royal Ulster Rifles (9–31 May 1941). Commanders The following officers commanded 215th Bde during World War II: * Brig E.O. Skaife * Brig C.G.C. Balfour-Davey (from 15 February 1941) * Brig L. Bootle-Wilbraham (from 22 September 1941) * Brig J.H. Jewson (from 6 October 1941) Service The brigade briefly served under 59th (Staffordshire) Infantry Division (10 February–16 March 1941) and then became an integral part of the new Durham and North Riding County Division. The county division ceased to function on 1 December 1941, and 215 Bde headquarters was disbanded on 22 December 1941.Joslen, p. 110. Notes References * George Forty, "British Army Handbook 1939-1945", Stroud: Sutton Publishing, 1998, ISBN 0-7509-1403-3. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746 * The Long, Long Trail. * True Loyals * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1941